Need
by QueenofQuill
Summary: Cal's encounter with a bully infuriates Niko but Cal's strength leads him to consider whether or not Cal needs him and he acts on selfish protective impulses


_Niko has a dark side like everyone and save deathwish we don't get to see much of it as it is carefully kept under locja dn key so Niko is quite dark here. Also when it comes to Cal Niko is unbelievably selfless but also a little selfish at the same time and because of Niko's honourable nature Cal is none the wiser to this. I thought Niko could be selfish but just to tell you, you are not ment to hate him for it because he raised Cal, Cal is his only real family and Cal is the person his whole life and attitude is based on so his selfighness if not just understandable in is justifyed._

Niko sat in the living room (if you could call it that) of the trailer reading a book. Cal had been kept at school so the teacher could help him study. Niko scoffed at it, it wasn't that Cal couldn't do the work, he was just lazy. As a matter of fact Cal was clever, there was alway a glint of awarness and knowlage in his eyes and while on one hand he was glad on the other he wasn't because that glint had replaced his innocence far earlier than it should have. Cal was now thirteen and Niko was seventeen, he'd looked after his little brother Cal's whole life but even Niko had to accept Cal was growing up, even if he didn't show it so Niko decided to let him walk home by himself. This made it hard to concentrate on his book. He smile as remembered at time when he could pick Cal up in his arms, when Cal was small enough to cling onto his leg when he was afraid, it never occured to him that, that could end so quickly. He taught Cal all the things that he had learnt in the martial arts classes he took, reluctantly Cal paid attention (lest he get his ass kicked) but he didn't even try to feign intrest. Cal was a good fighter, he didn't have much grace and his form was non-existant but that just (somehow) made him more deadly. Niko doubted he could take down his demon family but there weren't many humans he couldn't deal with but he still had a lot to learn and he was only thirteen, Cal would improve he knew it but he also knew the reason would be because of the dangers he would face.

Cal walked through the door, he was unusually quiet and his hair that came to just above his shoulders hung over his face, "How was it?" Niko asked discarding his book but when he saw Cal he knew something was up.

"What is it?" Niko asked.

Cal didn't answer and he tried to slink by but he knew Niko was going to let him. His brother halted him and grabbed his chin forcing him to look at him.

When Niko saw the black eye Cal had he was enraged, without letting go of Cal's chin he asked, "Who did that?"

Most people wouldn't have noticed Niko's rage but Cal did, he could tell his big brother was infuriated but not at him, never at him, Niko had scolded him and threatened him, even slapped him about the head when he deserved it but never once had Niko been angry at him, "It's fine Niko I took care of it."

"No Cal I want a name and I want an explaination."

Cal bowed his head in defeat and Niko let go of his chin, "Well this guy at school thinks he's pretty clever and thought I'd be an easy target so he started calling me a freak and a son of a whore and as that is not exactly a lie I let him of with it but then he punched me and I wasn't going to let him get away with that so I gave him what he wanted and it didn't take long for me to throw him on the ground. It was over in five minuets Niko it was no big deal."

Niko didn't say a word, didn't even blink, Cal knew this wasn't good. He pushed himself off the couch and was going to his room when he felt Niko gentally grab his arm. He turned back to Niko whose eyes were in the same position as they were before, "Your not a freak Cal, I want you to remember that. If you ever forget it I'll beat it back into you."

"Ok," still not looking at him Niko released him and he went to his bedroom.

Niko sat on the couch, his rage turning white hot. How dare anyone touch his brother, how dare anyone reinforce the evil things Sophia had made Cal believe about himself. Even if this bastard didn't know about Cal's self deprication he probebly would have been more encouraged to target Cal bullies were just like that they targeted the weak. But Cal wasn't weak Cal was the strong person he knew and not just physically he was a survivor Niko had a feeling the worst years were yet to come but that didn't matter Cal would face them head on. Before Cal he had taught Cal to fight Niko had alway sorted the bully out of him, Cal never took anything lying down but he still needed his big brother's help. It looked like those days were slowing ending.

*********************

**Niko's POV**

I asked around the school about the fight and everone seemed to know about it but none of them knew who Cal was and I was glad but I found out who Cal's opponent was and he was about my age. I had started teaching Cal fighting two years ago and while he wasn't a good learner he was quite a fast one (probebly because was so eager to end the leason) and when Cal was angry his speed and strength doubled. I was impressed and quite proud, he still had a lot to learn because after all this guy while he was big and probebly strong too he was definately no fighter.

I found the guy and before I moved in I anaylised my prey, I waited until he was alone. I smiled, Cal had given better than he got, the guy had a swolen jaw, a croaked nose and he was sligthtly limping. He was big and from what I know of him popular but he obviously wasn't smart.

I moved in and punched him giving him the same black eye he gave Cal. He tried to fend me off but if he couldn't handle Cal then he was no match for me.

"You know that boy you gave the black eye to Cal leandros," he didn't answer but he looked up at me, "that was my little brother."

I hit him square on the nose, he was obviously remembering Cal's skills and now seeing mine he was thinking what is with this family. I wasn't angry at that. I myself didn't even know the answer.

The guy was on the ground now, he tried to get up but I put my foot on his back then grabbed his arm and twisted it up behind his back. He screamed.

"I'm sorry," he said pathetically.

"Your lucky I'm not making you more sorry by cutting out your tounge for what you said to him," he whimpered as my tone was even and deadly serious.

I lowered my mouth to his ear and said erieely, "If you ever touch my brother again it wont just be your tounge I'll cut out. I don't want to see you looking at him in the wrong way do you understand me?"

He didn't answer just squeezed his eyes shut. I twisted his arm back quickly, breaking it. He screamed.

"YES, YES, YES," he shriked, "I'm sorry."

Hell this guy was pathetic, mind you he did have a reason to be at the moment but to target kids four years younger than you just for fun. I pulled him up and pushed him away.

"You can go now, oh and one more thing, don't mention this to a soul or you'll be sorry."

With tears of pain, fear and humiliation running down his cheeks he limped away as fast as could. I stood there for a long time thinking how long ago it was that Cal needed me to do that. I didn't do it for Cal this time I did it for myself.

I knew with _some_ pride that Cal worshipped me, I was full of honor and honesty in his mind I could do no wrong. It was the only part of his innocence that was left. He'd do anything for me just for the asking. Even live without me so I could have a good life.

I on the other hand am selfish, Cal would never believe it even if I told him but I would never live without Cal. If he ever tried to leave me I hunt him down and drag him back then I'd make him pay for it. Cal thought I stayed because of him and while that was true I stayed _for_ myself, I didn't just protect him because he needed it, I did it because I needed him I needed my little brother, without him I would have had a cold, loveless childhood. He gave my life a purpose, I have no idea what I would have become if I didn't have him. Cal thought he was a chain around my ankle, an ancor dragging me down but that wasn't true he lifted me up.

Now I was being selfish again, this wasn't nessicary, while he deserved all he got for encouraging Cal's thoughts of being I freak and triggering more thoughts about his worthlessness. This was far more than just a black eye he was paying for, Cal had already taught him not to do it again. I thought about why I did this and what I discovered was something I already knew. Even if one day Cal stopped needing me, I would always need him and I also knew Cal would be there as long as I asked of him.

********************

I walked into the trailer, it was quarter to mid-night and Cal was alseep. I sat in the kitchen, Cal had done as I asked, he had ate his dinner and washed his plate, if I didn't ask him he would have just left it. He never liked the health food I went for but he ate it. Maybe it was a factor but his obedience to me didn't come from the fear of getting his head slapped or his ass kicked, but from a hell of a lot of respect and gratitude and I believe some naiiveity. Like all humans I was flawed I had my problems but Cal was the soloution, take him away and you've got one big dangerous problem I just hope no-one's stupid enough to try it.

"Nik," I heard his sleepy voice from the doorway.

"What are you doing up," I asked.

"I could ask you the same question," he said sitting across from me, "you went to deal with that son of a bitch from yesterday didn't you? I told you Niko I took care of it."

How did he do that, my expression never changed and yet he could read me like a book, he always could. His face gave away a lot so I could read him well but the harder my expression was the more I seemed to give away. I found myself wondering if he could read blank pages then why couldn't he read the words in books.

"I know you did, that's the problem."

Then he did something he hadn't done for a while, came over and hugged me tight as if to tell me he was here as long as I needed him. I hugged him back tight, my sense of smell wasn't a patch on his but I could smell Cal clearly so I closed my eyes and let my other take over. After a while I felt Cal sag against me.

I opened my eyes, "Cal?"

I pushed him back and almost laughed as I realised he had fallen asleep I gently lifted him across my shoulders and put him back in his bed, we used to share one thanks to Sophia's cheapness but now we had two.

I started getting ready for bed, as Cal slept I was comforted, I could still lift him up and put him to bed like I used to and I knew I he there and that was more than enough.


End file.
